On récolte ce que l'on sème
by sj.o'neill
Summary: une visite diplomatique ... un dîner de fête ... une boisson locale ... leurs vies en seront bouleversées à jamais ... Jack/Sam Ship
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle fanfiction que j'espère vous apprécierez. Elle est assez longue, donc je la posterais chapitre par chapitre pendant quelque temps.

C'est une traduction de Karibou, un auteur américain, que je prends plaisir à vous faire découvrir.

Résumé : L'équipe SG1 d'origine est invité par un peuple ami à célébrer en leur compagnie les festivités des moissons. Au cours du premier dîner, le colonel Carter et le Général O'neill boivent une substance dont les effets vont très vite se faire sentir et dont les conséquences les forceront à faire face à leurs sentiments … Jack/Sam ship...forcément ...

Chapitre un :

«Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que Jack est plutôt ravi de s'échapper des responsabilités du SGC.» Daniel fit un geste en direction de la porte de la salle d'embarquement, la où le Général Jack O'neill était en train d'entrer à vive allure.

Sam suivit le regard de Daniel et esquissa un sourire, «Vous savez, je crois que vous avez raison.»

Se tenant derrière Sam et Daniel, face à la porte des étoiles, Teal'c approuva d'un signe de tête et sourit, «En effet, quand je lui ai parlé hier, le Général O'neill semblait plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de traverser à nouveau la porte.»

Daniel gloussa, «J'ai le sentiment que partir en mission est pour lui ces derniers jours synonyme de vacances. Le fait que ce soit en plus une mission diplomatique sur une terre amicale est juste la cerise sur le gâteau.»

Alors que l'objet de leur conversation s'approchait, Sam se mit au garde-à-vous et salua son supérieur, «Mon général, nous disions à l'instant à quel point cela sera agréable pour vous de vous échapper quelque temps de cette montagne.»

Jack observa attentivement la pièce et dit, «Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que cet endroit ne va pas me manquer ? » Arborant son traditionnel petit sourire, il ajouta, «Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du valider le choix de la nouvelle cire pour le sol des toilettes. Il semblerait que certaines personnes glissent à chaque fois que la maintenance fait le ménage.» Cillant légèrement, il dodelina de la tête, «Cela va être un véritable crève-coeur de m'arracher d'ici durant plusieurs jours.»

Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge, «A part ça, vous voulez que je vous informe quelque peu sur la mission du jour ? Je sais que nous n'avons pas particulièrement eu le temps d'en parler auparavant ...»

Jack arrêta l'archéologue d'un geste, «Nah, qu'y a-t-il de si compliqué à tout cela ? Nous nous rendons sur P6Y-441 pour la fête de la moisson. Après cela, nous aurons une charmante discussion avec les locaux au sujet d'un éventuel partage des technologies. Vous pensez vraiment que je ne peux pas gérer cela ?»

«Eh bien, étant donné que vous êtes l'homme le moins diplomatique que je connaisse sur Terre, je pensais qu'une petite mise au point ne pouvait pas faire de mal.»

Jack haussa les épaules, «Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on vous emmène avec nous ?»

«Oh eh bien, alors, je pense que nous sommes prêts à partir», déclara Daniel, acceptant en souriant la logique propre à Jack.

Sam se tourna vers Daniel et sourit, «Il est définitivement très en forme, cela promet un voyage intéressant.»

Daniel répondit sur le même ton, «Ne le sont-ils pas tous ?»

«Général O'neill, c'est un grand plaisir pour nous de vous accueillir Vous et vos amis ici pour notre célébration annuelle. Cet événement est le sommet de notre calendrier de festivités, et est respecté par tous les habitants de notre monde, chacun la célébrant à sa manière. Chez nous, dans notre colonie, la fête se trouve être la plus belle de la planète. Nous espérons sincèrement que vous passerez un agréable moment durant le temps où vous serez parmi nous. » Le haut conseiller Shinsall était une grande et élégante femme, aux cheveux gris et au visage distingué. Elle souriait chaleureusement à l'ensemble de l'équipe.

«Bien, merci de nous recevoir. Nous sommes impatients d'assister à votre fête », dit Jack , appelant à l'aide discrètement Daniel afin qu'il prenne la suite.

Sentant la gêne de Jack à entretenir une conversation officielle, Daniel s'avança, «Haut conseiller, mon nom est Daniel Jackson, et je tenais à vous remercier personnellement de nous autoriser à assister à votre festival.»

«Docteur Jackson» Shinsall inclina cérémonieusement la tête en direction de l'archéologue. «Votre réputation en tant qu'enseignant et diplomate renommé vous précède. Certains de mes conseillers étaient très excités quand ils ont découvert que vous participeriez aux festivités. J'ai bien peur que votre présence ne soit pour vous cause de travail plus que d'amusement. Mes conseillers ont été priés de vous laisser du temps pour profiter du reste, mais je crains que leur enthousiasme ne vous tienne occupé une bonne partie du temps.»

Daniel approuva avec entrain, «En vérité, j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir échanger avec eux, en plus, je pense que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre les uns des autres. Je suis sûr que je prendrai autant de plaisir à travailler avec eux qu'à assister à la fête de la moisson.»

«Il n'aime pas trop sortir en général», ajouta sur le ton de l'humour Jack.

Le haut conseiller Shinsall sourit «Donc ce sera un séjour agréable pour vous de toutes les manières. Je suppose ensuite que vous devez être le Colonel Samantha Carter et Teal'c. J'ai aussi beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Colonel Carter, votre savoir en ce qui concerne la technologie de la porte des étoiles est légendaire parmi votre peuple. Les membres de l'équipe SG-10 n'ont pas cessé de vanter vos mérites. Et vous, Teal'c, vous représentez une source d'intérêt parmi mes gens. Je crains que mes conseillers ne vous accaparent quelque peu aussi, à l'instar de Daniel Jackson.

Teal'c baissa la tête en guise de remerciement et dit, «Si mes connaissances peuvent aider votre peuple à se défendre contre les Goa'uld, ce sera un plaisir de les partager avec vous.»

Jack grimaça, «Il ne sort pas beaucoup non plus !» Carter le regarda et le sermonna d'un coup d'oeil. Jack insista, d'un air malicieux, « bah quoi, c'est vrai ! »

Shinsall se tourna et désigna de la main deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient un peu en retrait derrière elle. Aussitôt, ils s'approchèrent et s'inclinèrent. «Calthor et Catall vont vous montrer vos appartements. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit durant votre séjour, n'hésitez pas à demander. Tous deux vous assisteront de quelque manière que ce soit. Si vous souhaitez vous installer et vous rafraîchir un peu, nous pourrions nous retrouver ici-même dans une heure pour le début des festivités. Je sais que mes conseillers souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec Daniel Jackson et Teal'c immédiatement, mais je peux les tenir éloignés quelques heures, et vous laisser profiter de la fête en priorité.»

Interrogeant Jack du regard, Daniel répliqua rapidement, «Si cela convient au Général O'neill, Teal'c et moi sommes prêts à renoncer aux festivités pour le moment pour nous mettre au travail maintenant.»

Jack scruta Daniel et dit en soupirant, «Si Daniel et Teal'c veulent parlementer avec vos conseillers, alors, je suis pour. Le Colonel Carter et moi n'aurons qu'à aller à la fête sans eux.»

Le haut conseiller hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, «Donc tout est réglé, nous nous retrouvons ici dans une heure. J'ai pris la liberté de vous fournir des tenues traditionnelles pour Vous et votre équipe Général. J'ai pensé que vous seriez plus à l'aise, si vous étiez vêtus comme tous les autres. »

Jetant un oeil aux larges kimonos et larges pantalons portés tant par les hommes que par les femmes, Jack ne put retenir une grimace. Puis avec un sourire un peu forcé, il répondit d'un ton qui se voulait enthousiaste, «Parfait, ainsi, nous aurons tous l'impression de faire partie d'une même et grande famille !»

Sam, qui avait elle-aussi rapidement noté la tenue locale, eut du mal à contenir un sourire. Elle croisa le regard du général et se retint d'éclater de rire. La gêne de celui-ci était manifeste sur les traits de son visage, du moins pour quiconque le connaissait bien. Il lui adressa un coup d'oeil sombre, mais taquin, «Ne vous moquez pas Carter !», puis reporta son attention sur le haut conseiller.

«Merveilleux, alors à dans une heure », conclut-elle s'en allant, les laissant aux bons soins de Calthor et Catall.

* * *

«Il ne me manque plus que le cigare et une paire de mocassins. » Jack se tenait au milieu de la suite réservé aux invités mis à leur disposition, jetant un oeil à la tunique violette et au pantalon assorti fourni par le haut conseiller.

Sam se retint de rire, «Voyons, mon Colonel, vous avez vraiment l'air très … distingué. »

O'neill la regarda, «Facile à dire pour vous, à vous, ça vous va bien.»

Admirant l'ensemble bleu turquoise qu'elle portait, Sam ajusta rapidement son décolleté plongeant. «Merci Monsieur, mais j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir oublié d'enlever mon pyjama ce matin.»

De l'intérieur de sa chambre, Teal'c intervint dans la conversation, «Je ne crois pas que le Général O'neill ait l'habitude de porter des pyjamas en satin, cela doit ajouter à son inconfort.» Se tenant droit et fier dans sa tunique de soie bleu nuit, il paraissait comme un roi.

«Si cela peut vous mettre à l'aise, Jack, je me sens aussi comme un idiot dans cette tenue.» La tunique de Daniel était de couleur chocolat.

«D'accord, mais pourquoi m'en font-ils porter une violette ?» Jack fit la grimace une nouvelle fois en se regardant.

« Dans l'Europe médiévale, les vêtements pourpres étaient réservés à la royauté, car la teinture violette était tellement chère que seuls les puissants pouvaient se permettre d'en acheter. Peut-être que c'est leur manière de marquer votre commandement.» Daniel haussa les épaules. «De toutes façons, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les décevoir, j'ai l'impression que le haut conseiller est plutôt à cheval sur les traditions.»

Jack soupira, «Quoi qu'on en dise, je déteste le violet.»

Ajustant ses lunettes, Daniel commença de manière quelque peu hésitante. «A ce propos, loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause vos compétences, mais allez-vous être au point pour ce soir ? Je serais navré que vous disiez quelque chose ...» Daniel s'arrêta afin de chercher le mot le plus adéquat, «d'insensé et provoquiez un incident inter-planétaire.»

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et répondit d'un aire offensé, «Je pourrais faire cela ? »

Les trois membres de SG1 le fixèrent intensément.

« Okay, je pourrais faire cela, mais c'est pour cela que j'emmène Carter avec moi, n'est-ce pas Carter ?», dit-il en souriant.

Sam répondit de la même manière, «Bien sur, Monsieur.» Se tournant vers Daniel, elle demanda, «Y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier auquel je dois faire attention ?»

Daniel prit un instant pour réfléchir, «Bien, au vue de ce que nous avons vu du Conseil, ils mettent beaucoup d'énergie à entretenir les traditions. Les relations diplomatiques que nous avons avec eux sont très formelles, presque froides. Le haut conseiller Shinsall semble maintenant à l'aise mais restez prudents.» Il regarda tour à tour Sam puis Jack et ajouta, «Je sais que cela va peut-être sembler délicat, mais si j'étais vous, je boirais et mangerais tout ce qui vous sera offert sans poser trop de questions. Décliner leur hospitalité pourrait apparaître comme un signe de méfiance. Bien que il faudra être vigilant à ne pas boire trop. C'est après tout la fête annuelle la plus importante de cette planète. Il y aura certainement des boissons alcoolisées qui seront servies et cela en abondance.»

Jack secoua la tête, «Ok, je résume, boire et manger de tout, mais sans faire d'abus.»

Daniel confirma, «Voilà, c'est ça.»

«Mais Daniel, que fait-on si eux nous servent un peu trop ?» demanda Jack, tapant du pied en signe de frustration.

«Ah, et bien, buvez lentement ?». Cette hésitaiton ne sembla pas rassurer le Général. S'avançant quelque peu, Daniel tapa amicalement dans le dos de Sam. «Bonne chance Sam, je le laisse entre vos mains.»

Sam gloussa et échangea un regard entendu avec Daniel, «Je suis sûre que je peux le tenir éloigné des ennuis pour une soirée.»

* * *

A suivre, comment la soirée va-t-elle se passer ? Jack saura-t-il se tenir ? ...dans le prochain chapitre, si cela vous plaît bien entendu ...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, merci pour les messages d'encouragement.

La mise en place de l'histoire est un peu longue mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les problèmes arrivent.

**Chapitre deux**

Sam et Jack suivaient Calthor dans le hall central du palace. La grande salle était décorée de branches et épis de blé. De longues tables somptueuses garnies de mets en abondance se dressaient devant eux. Le vacarme des conversations emplissait l'espace et ajoutant à l'atmosphère de fête. Calthor se tourna vers eux, parlant d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu :

« Le haut conseiller Shinsall aimerait vous convier à diner à sa table ce soir. » Il désigna une large estrade sur laquelle se tenait une table finement ornée.

Suivant le signal de Calthor, tous deux s'avancèrent vers dans cette direction, et furent accueillis chaleureusement par Shinsall, « Général O'neill, Colonel Carter, je suis ravie de voir que vous avez revêtu nos tenues traditionnelles et que vous vous y sentez à votre aise. »

En vérité, Sam se sentait tout sauf à son aise. Elle persistait à tirer sur le devant de sa robe souhaitant avoir dans ses affaires autre chose qu'un soutien-gorge noir de sport, ce qui lui aurait permis d'avoir davantage confiance en les lacets qui soutenaient le large décolleté de sa tenue. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Jack, elle esquissa un sourire. Au moins, elle paraissait plus confortable que lui. Teal'c avait plutôt bien résumé la situation, le Général n'était définitivement pas le genre d'homme « pyjama en satin ». Voyant l'inconfort de Jack, Sam décida de prendre les devants de la conversation :

« Haut conseiller, nous sommes réellement très enthousiastes à l'idée de participer aux festivités ce soir. Pouvez-vous nous en apprendre davantage sur cette coutume ? »

« S'il-vous-plaît Colonel Carter, pour cette soirée, appelez moi simplement par mon prénom. Il y a 200 ans, quand notre colonie était sous l'influence de l'Empereur, la fête de la moisson était le jour de l'année où les seigneurs et les habitants se mettaient à égalité. Puis que les paysans étaient responsables de récolter le blé lors des moissons et d'ensuite le fournir à l'Empire, en échange, ils se trouvaient honorés en ce jour. Le seigneur local dispensait son pardon pour des crimes mineurs, et organisait un immense festin pour le peuple. Depuis le temps, notre colonie s'est affranchie et a gagné son indépendance. Elle a aussi évolué d'une civilisation majoritairement agricole vers un monde de technologie. Mais la tradition de cette fête est restée. Je me plais à penser que mon peuple aime à avoir un jour dans l'année de partage et de fête indépendamment de son statut social. C'est aussi une occasion de se relaxer et d'oublier un peu les règles strictes qui régentent en temps normal notre société. Et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas le haut conseiller mais seulement Shinsall. » Elle leur sourit avec sincérité et leur indiqua d'un geste de prendre place à table.

Carter fit un bref point dans son esprit. Daniel avait dit que ces gens étaient très à cheval sur les coutumes. Et si donc ces dernières décrétaient que ce soir dominait la décontraction, et bien, elle suivrait le mouvement. Elle déclara alors, « S'il-vous-plait Shinsall, appelez-moi Samantha. Nous apprécions votre culture, et suivre vos traditions est un bonne opportunité. »

Si cela était possible, Jack paraissait de moins en moins à l'aise. Avec un sourire, tirant sur la grimace, il poursuivit, « Et s'il-vous-plait, appelez moi Jack. » Le bref coup d'oeil qu'il adressa à Sam lui suggéra de ne pas faire de commentaire.

Sam esquissa un large sourire. En effet, Jack O'neill était sur Terre la dernière personne qui appréciait de se plier aux coutumes, il était avant tout un militaire, un soldat de l'Air Force. Enlever cela même pour un soir était pour lui difficile. Elle ressentit d'un coup une vague de tendresse et d'instinct de protection. Dans de nombreux cas, il était l'homme le plus fort et le plus capable qu'elle connaissait. Dans certains rares cas, il semblait désemparé.

Shinsall adressa un signe à une douzaine d'hommes qui circulaient dans la salle portant des plateaux de viande, pains et fromages de toutes sortes. Le haut conseiller expliqua aux deux terriens, « Comme vous le remarquez, des serveurs apportent la nourriture, mais soyez patient avec eux, ils n'ont guère l'habitude de ce type d'activités, ce sont en effet, des membres du Conseil, qui viendront ensuite partager le repas avec nous. En réalité, je devrais être avec eux, si vous n'aviez pas été parmi nous. Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier rien que pour cela ! »

Sam déglutit avec difficulté. Il semblerait que ces personnes seraient donc demain à la table des négociations en leur compagnie. Jack à ses côtés semblait partager la même idée. Il n'y avait néanmoins rien à faire, la situation était ainsi.

C'est à ce moment qu'un homme d'âge moyen leur apporta à chacun un gobelet contenant un liquide

brunâ scruta nerveusement Shinsall à qui on avait servi un gobelet semblable. Le haut conseiller le prit et porta un toast à l'attention de Jack et Sam. « Ce breuvage se nomme Ka'Shakk. Cette recette est aussi ancienne que l'est notre traditionnelle fête de la moisson et est servie uniquement à cette occasion. C'est un mélange de jus de fruit fermenté et d'herbes et épices réputées pour leurs vertus de santé, de longévité, de vitalité et de fécondité. C'est aussi probablement la raison pour laquelle personne ne se sent particulièrement en forme le lendemain. » Elle entrechoqua son verre à celui de Jack et Sam et ajouta, « Que les moissons soient fertiles et l'hiver rapide ! »

Sam prit son verre et rejoignit Shinsall et Jack. Avalant prudemment une petite gorgée du liquide, elle fut agréablement surprise de la douceur de la boisson. Au vue du goût, le breuvage semblait contenir un faible dosage d'alcool, équivalent d'un vin léger sur Terre. Sam se dit que soit les habitants boivent énormément de cette boisson, soit ils n'ont pas du tout l'habitude de boire le reste de l'année. Elle en fut soulagée. Elle et Jack pourrait certainement garder les idées claires durant la soirée. Ravie, elle formula des voeux identiques et s'installa agréablement pour la suite de la soirée.

« Alors, dites-moi, Conseiller Noath, depuis combien de temps le haut conseiller Shinsall est-elle le leader de votre Conseil ? » Daniel était assis dans une bibliothèque poussiéreuse, remplie de textes et artefacts anciens. Attablés autour d'une large table en bois avec lui se trouvait Teal'c et quatre membres de l'équipe de conseillers de Shinsall. Ils discutaient de l'histoire de la colonie depuis des heures, comparant les cultures et les technologies des deux mondes.

« Shinsall a été nommé haut conseiller le jour de mon 45ème anniversaire. Cela signifie qu'aujourd'hui est le 18ème anniversaire de sa nomination. » Se servant une tasse de thé, Noath jeta un regard vers Daniel afin de savoir si celui-ci souhaitait lui aussi du thé.

« Oui s'il-vous-plait, ce thé est vraiment bon. » Comme Noath servait deux tasses, Daniel tentait de rassembler ses idées. « Donc, votre anniversaire est le jour où l'on célèbre votre naissance ? »

Noath hocha la tête positivement et ajouta, « En effet, comme vous autres, nous célébrons tous notre anniversaire en une fois. Au moment de la fête de la moisson, presque tous les habitants étant nés à plus ou moins quelques semaines de cette date. »

Teal'c interrogea de manière dubitative, « Voulez-vous dire que la plupart d'entre vous sont nés au même moment de l'année ? »

De nouveau Noath acquiesça, « Oui, dans les anciens temps, cela permettait que les bébés naissent en plein coeur de l'été. Et comme vous l'avez constaté, la colonie est très fervente des anciennes coutumes, par conséquent, ce type d'arrangement s'est largement perpétué. » Il continua d'un ton quelque peu embarrassé, « C'est souvent la semaine après les festivités que les enfants sont conçus. C'est très rare qu'un bébé vienne au monde en hiver. »

Daniel eut bien du mal à s'empêcher de rester bouche bée. C'était pour sûr une société attachée aux us ancestrales. Il se redressa dans son siège et continua, « Wow, je suppose que votre fête est énorme si tous vos citoyens célèbrent leur anniversaire. »

Noath sourit, « En effet, mais pour nous, cela reste raisonnable, elle est la manifestation de notre joie de récolter notre blé, de remerciement pour une nouvelle année de vie et d'espérance pour les générations futures. »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir cerné cela auparavant », répliqua Daniel songeur.

Regardant rapidement les autres conseillers présents autour de la table, Noath apparut d'un coup préoccupé et souffla inquiet, « Si nous vous retenons de manière excessive, dites-le nous et nous vous conduirons avec plaisir à la soirée. »

Daniel secoua vigoureusement la tête et rassura Noath, « Non, non, je suis bien plus intéressé par notre discussion, c'est juste de la curiosité, pas plus. »

« En êtes-vous certain … ? Nous ne voudrions pas vous tenir éloigné de votre femme et de votre famille. »

Chassant rapidement un léger voile de tristesse, Daniel répondit en souriant avec émotion, « Non, ma femme a été tuée il y a quelques années, le SGC est la seule famille que j'ai. » Teal'c lui envoya un regard de compassion.

Noath murmura, « Je compatis à votre situation, je suis moi aussi veuf. Cependant, j'ai la chance d'avoir trois garçons, l'un d'eux s'étant d'ailleurs marié il y a à peine trois semaines. J'espère bien être en mesure de tenir dans mes bras mon premier petit-enfant l'année prochaine durant les festivités. » Son visage s'illumina à cette idée puis redevint sobre. Il poursuivit, « Je crois qe cette période me rend aussi un peu mélancolique, ma femme me manque en permanence, mais son absence se fait d'autant plus manifeste à cette époque de l'année. » Il soupira pensivement, « Ah redevenir un jeune homme, buvant du KA'Shakk avec ma tendre épouse, observant nos garçons se courir les uns après les autres dans le grand hall de cérémonie. »

« Ka'Shakk ? » demanda Daniel, l'air intrigué.

Noath approuva, « Le Ka'Shakk est la boisson traditionnelle des festivités. Il est fermenté pendant des mois puis servit à lors de la célébration. Comme il n'est servi qu'à l'occasion de cette fête, quiconque souhaite profiter de ces effets, doit le faire le jour même ou alors patienter une année supplémentaire. C'est pour cela que je voulais m'assurer de ne pas vous retenir éloigné de l'enceinte de la fête. Vous n'avez aucune obligation à rester ici. Peut-être y a-t-il une jeune femme particulière avec laquelle vous souhaiteriez passer du temps … le Colonel Carter, par exemple ? »

Daniel avala de travers la gorgée de thé qu'il buvait, et manqua de s'étouffer à cette annonce et balbutia maladroitement, « Ah, non, non ... »

Noath tapota doucement le dos de Daniel afin de lui permettre de se reprendre et dit, « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Nous avions bien supposé que puisque le Général O'neill et le Colonel Carter assistaient ensemble à la fête, elle était liée à lui et pas à un autre homme, mais vous savez avec les autres cultures, nous ne voulions pas faire d'impair. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Teal'c qui manqua de renverser sa tasse à cette affirmation.

Le conseiller les dévisagea d'un air concerné, « Le thé ne vous convient pas ? Il est à mon goût mais moi je suis habitué à en boire. Y a-t-il un problème ? »

Teal'c toussota et s'éclaircit la voix pour déclarer, « Je vous assure que votre thé est excellent, n'en doutez pas. » Le jaffa adressa un regard entendu à l'archéologue.

Les problèmes s'annonçaient pour Jack et Sam.

« Alors, Daniel Jackson, parlez-nous maintenant de votre technologie de la porte des étoiles .. » La voix du conseiller se perdit dans l'esprit de Daniel, qui instinctivement croisa les doigts en espérant que tout se passe bien.

Sam s'étira lentement, appréciant la douceur des draps sur sa peau nue. Elle était allongée, un bras pendant le long du lit. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil du matin filtrait par les rideaux des grandes fenêtres de sa chambre. Souriant, elle prit une grande inspiration et s'autorisa à paresser un peu.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit un léger son, celui d'une respiration à côté d'elle.

Sam frissonna. Les yeux maintenant bien ouverts, elle réalisa avec effroi qu'elle se tenait dans ce lit, nu comme au premier jour, et au vue de la masse à côté, elle n'était pas seule. Un vent de panique l'envahit. Elle souffla un grand coup et se prépara à se retourner.

Soudain, se yeux aperçurent quelque chose qui fit faire à son coeur un bond monumental. Etendu sur le sol devant le lit, se trouvait sa tunique bleu turquoise qu'elle portait la veille au soir. Et enchevêtré au milieu, dans un évident désordre, apparaissait une tunique de satin … de couleur violette …

C'est parti, les ennuis commencent …

J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire … une petite review svp …


End file.
